Kabut Musim Panas Yang Memusingkan
by Shacchin21Andi
Summary: Gadis itu tertabrak oleh sebuah truk didepan mataku. Aku yang melihatnya terkejut dan berharap kalau ini hanya kebohongan, tetapi kabut panas mengatakannya kebalikannya, dan Aku pun merasa linglung dan akhirnya pingsan.


**"Kabut Musim Panas Yang Memusingkan"**

**Disclaimer : **KagePro milik Shizen No Teki-P/Jin. Jalan cerita dari PV Kagerou Daze.

**Warning : **Beberapa kalimat yang digunakan mungkin agak membingungkan, jadi harus lebih cermat! Lalu untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan tonton pv-nya, yah!. Tapi ada _scene-scene _tambahan buatanku juga, tapi tetap tidak melenceng kok!. Maaf masih jelek :')

_RnR, please?_

* * *

Tanggal 15 agustus, jam 12.30 siang, pada hari ini cuacanya cerah. Di bawah sinar matahari yang menyilaukan dan memuakkan ini, Aku berbicara dengannya karena tidak ada kerjaan, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyaku, "tak ada", jawabnya singkat. Aku masih memperhatikanmu di ayunan ini.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku benci musim panas",ia gumamkan itu sambil mengelus-ngelus seeokor kucing berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya duduk dipangkuannya sedari tadi. "eng?",Ah!, kucing itu lari darinya.

"_Neko-_chan! Tunggu!", Ia memanggilnya agar kembali. Kucing itu awalnya berhenti dari langkahnya namun segera melanjutkannya, berusaha mengabaikanmu.

"Neko-chan!"ia memanggilnya lagi, namun kali ini kucing itu benar-benar mengabaikannya. Karena itu, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mengikutinya. dan saat ia berlari mengejarnya ke arah jalan raya,lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah.

Aku mencoba untuk ikut mengejar, bukan mengejar kucing itu, tapi mengejarnya. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat berusaha menghentikanmu.

Tiba-tiba truk melintas, _piiiiipppppppp_!, klakson yang berbunyi dari truk itu terdengar nyaring dan ia menjerit saat truk itu menabraknya, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—", warna percikan darah dan aromamu yang bercampur mencekikku.

"Hi..Hiyori..". kakiku bergetar dan membuatku terjatuh, nafasku tersenggal-senggal, mataku memanas melihat pemandangan itu.

"HIYYYOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIII!".

* * *

Kabut panas yang seperti kebohongan tertawa; _"Bukan bohongan__, __loh"_. Langit biru terang yang ditampakkan langit dan suara jangkrik yang campur aduk, adalah hal yang kurasakan sebelum semuanya pun menjadi silau.

_Kriingg-kringgg, _Aku terbangun di ranjangku karena suara jam yang menggema

"Sekarang jam berapa?", Aku mendongkak ke arah jam dinding berwarna merah tua yang bergantung di sana.

Tanggal 14 Agustus, beberapa menit setelah jam 12 siang. Pada hari ini aku mengingat suara jangkrik yang sangat berisik. _Krik krik krik_

Aku beranjak dari kasur menuju ruang tengah, "Hiyori?", aku menyebut namanya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Rumah ini memang sepi, tapi biasanya Hiyori akan menonton _reality show_-nya artis yang seperti_ ekhm_sapi_ekhm_ kesukaannya itu, kalau tak salah namanya Momo Kisaragi.

Tv tidak dinyalakan, saat kusentuh masih dingin, berarti belum dinyalakan setelah beberapa jam. Agak mengherankan. Konoha, laki-laki yang disebut sebagai anak dari kakak ipar Hiyori pun belum bangun. "haah", aku hanya bisa menghela nafas gusar.

"dan sangat tidak sopan aku tertidur sampai siang seperti ini. Apa Hiyori sudah sarapan yah?", ucapku pada diri sendiri. Aku beralih ke ruang makan, dan saat aku mengangkat tudung saji, hanya sisa-sisa snack dan minuman bersoda yang ada. "makanan yang tidak sehat", gumamku.

"Oh, yah.. mimpi... taman". Entah kenapa tapi samar-samar aku mengingat mimpiku yang sempat kulupakan beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Ke-kecelakaan... aku harus memastikan Hiyori ada ditaman itu atau tidak!", aku segera berlari menuju ruang depan, mengabaikan rasa lapar diperutku, segera mengunci pintu dan melemparnya dari balik jendela untuk kunci cadangan agar Konoha bisa keluar.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku tiba di taman kota sambil bermandikan peluh. Di teriknya sinar matahari seperti ini, rasanya jiwa ragaku menguap.

Yah, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sedikit aneh. Ini taman yang sama yang seingatku kemarin kulihat dimimpiku. "Hiyori!", aku memanggil namanya saat akhirnya aku mendapatkan sosoknya. Gadis itu duduk diatas luncuran sambil menutup mata, berusaha melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari.

"apa yang kau lakukan?", tanyaku saat berhasil menghampirinya, "tak ada", jawabnya singkat, "ohh". "hari ini panas yah?", "benar juga", "kupikir aku tidak begitu membenci musim panas", "begitu..", "ya".

Tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing hitam yang menghampiri Hiyori, "_kawaii_", pujinya pada kucing yang kini duduk dipangkuannya. _Meong.._ "ah!", Kucing itu beranjak dari pangkuan Hiyori ke dan turun dari luncuran.

"Neko-chan! Tunggu!", Hiyori berusaha mengejar kucing itu, namun aku menahan tangannya. "aku pikir.. mimpi itu sebuah pertanda", gumamku. "haah?", dia kesal. "lepaskan aku!", bentaknya seraya ingin mencapai kucing hitam yang menunggu untuk dikejar itu.

"Cukup, hari ini kita pulang saja,oke?", ajakku memohon. "hahh?! Apa maksudmu?! Lagian kamu yang menghampiriku disini! Kalau mau pulang, sendirian saja sana!", bentaknya padaku. "itu... bukan maksudku seperti itu"bantahku. "tsk, lepaskan!", dia menarik tangannya paksa dari genggamanku.

Hiyori mulai mengejar kucing itu dan meninggalkanku terdiam seperti ini, namun segera kukejar Hiyoti saat ia keluar dari jalan, semua orang disekeliling kita menoleh ke atas dan membuka mulut mereka, "aa—"

"Akh—", Tiang besi jatuh, tembus melaluimu. Suara lonceng dan jeritanmu

menusuk langit di sekitar celah-celah panas di pemandangan gila ini tertawa;  
_"Bukan mimpi loh"_

Saat aku melihat sosokmu yang mulai menyilau, aku menyadari kau tersenyum, "Hi.. Hiyorii!", teriakku seraya menghampirimu.

* * *

Berkali-kali duniaku menyilau, tapi tetap saja kabut panas memuakkan itu mentertawakanku. Kejadian ini sudah berulang selama bertahun-tahun, aku sudah tau hal itu.

Pada cerita yang sudah usang ini, pastinya hanya akan ada satu akhir. Melewati musim panas yang berulang ini—

Aku menggesermu dan melompat ke jalan, dan kemudian tiba-tiba truk melintas. Warna cipratan darah dari matamu membuat badanku seperti menyebar.

Jika kabut panas itu kembali mengeluh, "Memang salahmu!",dan tertawa. Maka ini adalah hari musim panas yang biasanya, tapi itu semua berakhir disini.

Pada 14 Agustus, seorang gadis terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan gadis itu berkata,"Aku gagal lagi",bersamaan dia memeluk seekor kucing.

Dan pada 15 Agustus, seorang pemuda terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan mengalami _time loop _menyedihkan, dan pemuda itu berkata, "Memang salahmu", bersamaan ia mencaci seekor kucing.

* * *

_-End-_


End file.
